The dance of souls
by furywindhound
Summary: supposedly R but not that extreme... suggestive, thats all. There is a way to get rid of the curse so the group heads off the find it. This may lead to misunderstandings and betrayal. The thing that can break the party apart, is a sacrifice of one's soul,
1. renewal

What if: In the photo of yuri as a child, Karin was NOT the mother but she recognized the woman. There IS a way to get rid of the curse, unknown to the Sapientes Gladio. The hint lies in the power of three books scattered across the world. The three books are 1) Inijin manual which dictates the balance of life 2) The Hygen tome which controls the soul and 3) The Koein diary which tells the tale of the heart. These three are all over the world and are also strangely related to three of the characters.

Karin sighed as the birds flew by the window. Its been three months since the last battle with Kato. With his last dying breathe, Kato had told Yuri that there was a way to get rid of the mistletoe but that would that a long time of preperations, or so Roger had told them when they arrived back. Although Yuri had decided that he would be true to himself, Karin had managed to plead him to go through it, for her sake. Now she sat quietly in Roger's summer house, wondering when those two are going to be done with discussing about 'stuff' that they apparently did not want her to know. Karin sat uncomfortably, readjusting her shirt. She did not discard the hand-me-downs, but kept them, as fond memories of their adveture. Now she wore a simple men's white shirt with pants she borrowed from yuri.  
"Argh! i can't take this any longer!" Karin grumbled out finally "When are they going to be done?" At this point the door swung open and Yuri stepped in. The look on Karin's face turned almost immediately as she shot to her feet, from irritated and impatient, to a smiling one.  
"Yuri! So how is it?" She asked.  
Yuri smiled weakly.  
"Roger said that the whole process would take three weeks after we collect all three books"  
The smile on Karin's face disappeared slightly but she held onto it with sheer determination.  
"But... There would be enough time, right? To find all three books before your soul is devoured?" She pressed.  
Yuri's eyes did not meet hers. "Yeah..." he said softly.  
Karin knew that Yuri was lying but she also knew that he would tell her when it was time. Now was most likely NOT the best time.  
"Oh, don't look so down, Joachim is coming over after he finds Anatasia and Kurando. Lucia is still in Florence and Blanca... well, blanca's still in japan"  
Karin forced him down on the bed and sat next to him. "We must show them a happy face, right?" She asked, placing her hand on his.  
Yuri's face grew red at her touch. Some how, it felt almost like Alice's.  
"RIGHT?" Karin suddenly squeezed his hand tightly, causing Yuri to cry out in pain.  
Karin laughed as she released his hand and let him soothe his hand. It was one of these times when Karin felt herself drawn to him. Why she liked him. The way he is. That will never change in him... never. Secret tears wept inside of her heart. Never. 


	2. dinner

"Can you pass the salt? Thanks"  
The table was busy with hands rushing around to grab something to eat. Lucia had brought Carla over but was busying herself to her home made rice cakes and was eating them at an alarming rate. Lawrence had taken some time off from his job to join the dinner. Blanca had appeared out of nowhere with Kawashima and Yoshiko. Gepetto had arrived earlier and had helped in preperations of the food, resulting in some of it smelling very strongly of alcohol. Through the entire night, the whole table was drowned in conversations and blabberings. Karin stared across the table and saw Yuri wrestling a chicken from blanca. Though she had told herself many times before, 'He won't leave me, i know he won't.', tears still fell as her heart knew that maybe in a few days, he would not be able to recognize her, or anyone. The pain, joys and hardship they had gone through, all would be erased like it was dust. Wiping her tears away, she just could not help but wonder how much had he felt about her. She quietly got up from the noisy table and made her way to her room that roger had generously given up. She hoped to get away from him... no, it wasn't him she was trying to get away from, it was the pain. The pain of knowing what would happen. It pained to know what would happen and not being able to do anything about it. The door burst open, causing everyone to stop whatever they were doing. Thunder struck, giving little light to a huge figure who stood with something, or someone on his shoulder. Yuri stopped trying to wrestle the chicken and so did blanca, both staring at the huge person at the door way. "What's the matter? Never seen such beautiful mucles in such a long time?" an all too familiar voice.  
"JOACHIM?" the room asked in unison.  
"Yes! It is I, the great Joachim!" he roared loudly as he stood into the light. That was when everyone saw who he was carrying. On his shoulder was anastasia trying futily to get loose and Kurando following behind. Yuri was first to shoot up and greet Joachim with a hug which was a surprise, as no one had ever dared to hug him due to the consequence of it. Joachim, surprised, dropped Anastasia and returned to hug. Moments later, and a few back cracking, yuri sat back down, rubbing his back, next to kurando.

Karin silently closed the door behind her. She never thought it would hurt so much, seeing him and knowing that today may very well be his last. The tears... would never stop flowing. Sobbing quietly in the room by herself as she slumped onto the floor against the door. Only the sounds of the strong wind beating against the windows and the sounds of joachim smashing the table drowned her soft sobs. She hugged her knees tightly, wishing that the pain would stop, that it would at least leasen down for even a minute. Nothing can save her from the sadness, the tears. Or so she thought. Anne's cross jingled slightly, reflecting the moon's light into the corner of the room. There, unseen or unheard by Karin, a spiritual force was watching her pain.

"So, Kurando, where did you and anastasia go off to?" Yuri asked as he stuff his mouth with bread.  
"Well, we traveled down to venice, its very nice there. After that, we went to see Barcelona in spain. That's where we bumped into Joachim." Kurando sighed, thinking of the time when anastasia was going to kiss him when Joachim arrived. Joachim was a real life saver then. "Hmm.. Must be nice then, so, how far have you two gone?" yuri asked casually, dusting the crumbs off his hands. Kurando choked on his drink and coughed terribly. Luckily, no one paid any attention. "Erm... well, we... haven't... I mean, er... What are you talking about?" Kurando asked nervously, hoping that Yuri had forgotten what he had meant.  
"You know, the... ahem..." "WHAT? Er... well ... We haven't done anything yet"  
"Yet? So you are planning to do something!" Yuri's eyes sparkled with mischief and glee. Kurando looked around nervously.  
"No! Its not that! But anyway, what about you and karin?" Kurando asked, finally managed to get the tables turned. Yuri's face turned red, slightly.  
"Me? Er... well, i've been talking to roger throughout the entire time so i would think that Karin was bored out of her mind here." yuri readjusted himself before reaching out for another piece of bread.  
"Come on, Yuri, everyone here knows that Karin likes you, why can't you accept it? She is an attractive woman"  
yuri paused for a moment, before smiling.  
"I know that already. She told me herself"  
Kurnado's surprised did not last long.  
"She certainly is a strong woman, being so brave. So, what will you do?" Yuri tore a piece of bread and threw it at blanca, who caught it and started to chew on it.  
"Hmm... i've not yet decided. I mean, i do like her, but"  
Kurando sighed and nodded, looking down at his own cup.  
"Its the curse isn't it? You don't her to worry""Its alright, as long she knows. Hmm... Speaking of which, where is she"  
That caught Yuri's eye as he quickly scanned the room. "I think she went up. I'll go check"  
"Alright, make sure you come back down"  
"Yeah, sure." yuri rushed up the stairs, having a bad feeling about it. 


	3. voices

"Karin...Karin"  
Karin looked up slightly. She heard her name being called. Someone... someone called out. Someone sad. The voice was barely a wisper, but... "Karin"  
Karin got up, looking around the room. She could see no one. But the voice was sure and certain.  
"Karin...karin...karin"  
The voice sounded more and more distinct with each passing second, as if the person was getting closer and closer.  
"Karin...karin..." the voice rang out over and over again.  
'This voice... no, it can't be!' Karin's face went pale. She knew. Only one person could have this voice. "Karin"  
"NO!" Karin flung herself back down on the ground, covering her ears, demanding not to hear the voice. "no more..." She whimpered. "no more"  
"Kar"  
"NO MORE!" She flung her arms wildly, trying to chase away some unseen force. Her hand was stopped in mid-air, being caught in the firm grip of a gloved hand. Karin slowly looked up, and saw Yuri standing over her, holding her hand. "Are you alright? I tried to call"  
"Yuri!" Karin flung herself against him as she cried once more against his chest.  
"Huh? What the..." Yuri was almost knocked backwards. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but seeing Karin in this state... She deserved some time. Yuri gently stroked her hair, smiling. No matter how much she tried to hide it, Karin was in fact, one of the weakest in mind and heart among everyone. She tried to keep it all up, masking it all with a smile. No one could hear her cries of pain inside. When she lost her home, it devestated her heart. Yuri could still remember her silent sobs late at night. How much he hated to see her in that state, but how much he could not do to help her. All he could do now, was to be here, with her.  
"D-don't leave me alone." She cried though wet sobs, clinging tightly to his clothing. Yuri could not say that. It was a promise that was bound to break. But... For karin, he would try. "...sure, karin. For you." He wispered softly.  
"C-can...can you sleep with me, for tonight?" She asked hopefully.  
Yuri stopped stroking her head, pushed her away and stared hard into her eyes. "Did i just hear you correctly"  
Karin nodded.  
"Erm... I don't think it's er... it's er... i don't think its appropriate." He said, looking off, face turning red.  
"Please?" Karin pleaded.  
Yuri sighed. He tried to force himself not to look at her, but one glance, was more than enough to change his mind. Her sad, pleading expression was too much to handle. "Sure, why not"  
Karin smiled and pulled him towards the bed. Gently, she rested her head on its pillow as Yuri lay down beside her, wrapping his arms around her. Her skin was smooth and soft, it reminded him so much of Alice. Her smell, though more intoxicating, was just like alice's. 'Stop that, alice is no longer with you. And Karin needs you.' He nagged at himself as Karin nestled herself against his chest who was already sound asleep. There was so much that he liked about karin. But, as much as he liked her and she liked him, there was no way to forget the memory of alice. Alice, the one who died to protect him. Only to have his sould being eaten away. Yuri knew that Karin would most likely be thrown into despair and would starve herself to death over his souless body. He did not want that.  
"I'm sorry... karin." 


	4. souls

"Karin"  
That voice. Karin got up, only to find herself somewhere she did not want to be. She looked around. It was no longer the room where she slept. It looked strangely familiar. A sudden realization hit karin.  
"The... ch-church, in domrey"  
"Yes, karin, the church in domrey"  
Karin turned around, only to see him. A person she tried hard to get rid of. A man that reminded her of so much she went through. the person who stood there still wore what he wore the last she saw him. His white priest clothing straight without a single crumple. His smooth complextion and his unmistakable smile. It was.  
"Nicholai"  
"Hmm... i've not heard that name in such a long time. Its been so long, karin"  
He offered a hand towards her. Karin hesitated for a second before taking his hand and getting off the floor."Hmmm... I guess the question you're wondering right now is how is it that i appear before you. Well, simple, having Astaroth taking over my body meant my soul is eternal. Yes, my death was painful, no doupt kato did some weight training. But besides that, i tried to call you before but you would not listen. So, i appear to you in your dream"  
"my... my dream"  
"Yes. Yours"  
"But"  
"No need to talk. Just listen"Nicholai smiled and nodded, brushing her bangs away form her eyes. Karin flinched at his touch, it seemed so real.  
"You're still very beautiful, karin"  
A shudder sensation shot itself up her spine like an electrical pulse. "Did i fail to mention that i still love you"  
Another flinch.  
"Well, doesn't matter much anymore. So, how is 'god-slayer' treating you"  
"Don't call him that. He does not need to be reminded of the past"  
"What, 'god-slayer'? Its a fitting title ,actually. But really, karin, how does he feel towards you"  
"..." Karin looked away. In truth, she never knew that answer. Yuri would never confess. Whenever she tried to pry the answer from him, he would run for the bathroom, or maybe suddenly thinks that the flowers in the garden needs some watering.  
"Do you really want to know? What he is thinking"  
Karin's eyes immediately darted to him. She knew she could not trust him, but... somewhere within herself, she wanted to find out.  
"Well, this is what he is thinking right now." Nicholai waved his hand once and Yuri appeared on the floor, still sleeping.  
"This is the very image of the real world now. Of course, he isn't sleeping on the floor"  
Karin crouched next to Yuri. Looking at him, somehow she felt so secure, so sure of herself. She no longer felt fear.  
"Be weary, karin, for he does not really think of you all of the time. There is still... the other"  
Karin did not want to hear it. She stood up and gave Nicholai a cold stare. How many times must she be remembered of alice.  
"hmm..." Yuri groaned as he rolled over.  
Karin kneeled back down and reached out for him, when.  
"Alice"  
Karin stopped, hand just above him in mid-motion.  
'He still thinks of her...' She thought to herself, sadness building within the pain inside her, evident in her eyes. She pulled back, using her hands to wipe invisible tears that would not come out.  
"Do you see now, karin? He still loves that other woman. There would be no place within his heart for you"  
Karin backed away from yuri, her breathing becoming harder.  
"I still don't understand, you knew from the beginning that there was no place in his hea"  
"STOP IT!" Karin screamed, covering her ears, demanding not hear another word. It was too painful, too much for her.  
Nicholai shook his head, noticing how much he was damaging her.  
"Well, that being past, do you still want to save him"  
Karin slowly took her hands off her ears, wiping the tears that fell.  
"Yes... I still do intend to save him"  
"And he needs three books to do that, am i right""Well, i can help you find them... at least one, but you must promise me something"  
That caught karin attention.  
"wha..what do you want"  
"Hmm... Well, you must promise me... lets see, how about your soul? Yes, your soul, in exchange for the book"  
She froze. Her soul... is that a price to find one of the three books? Is her soul, worth the be sacrificed for Yuri? She loved him, yes... but what about him? Would he care whether she did this or not?  
"...fine"  
"What's that"  
"... i said fine, but not one book. All three"  
Nicholai smiled. "Always the arguementive one, karin. Alright, three books for your soul. Don't go back on your word." he chuckled.  
Nicholai swung his arm in one large arch, causing him and the surroundings to disappear, leaving karin in the darkness.  
"... my... soul..."

"Alice. I'm sorry" Yuri sat in across from his ex-lover. Her smile could never be forgotten.  
"Don't be, Yuri." Alice smiled, placing her hand on his.  
"I don't want you to be sad. I want you to live, for me, for that girl... what was her name"  
"Karin"  
"Yes... there's something about her i can't just put a finger on. Still, she deserves you, as much as you deserve her"  
"But"  
"Don't, Yuri, i have long left the real world and i do not regret it. I only exist here because i still want to be here with you and i still love you. I want to be here to guide you, to make sure you survive and do what is right. Do you understand"  
Yuri sighed, but nodded otherwise.  
"So, as much as i understand, you need to find three books, am i right"  
yuri nodded. Alice smiled, looking out of the train window, in deep thought.  
"From i know when i was still alive, these three books are tied to you, her and your cousin"  
"What? Kurando and karin? What do they have to do anything?" Yuri asked, sitting up.  
"Everything, yuri, everything. I know that the first book, the 'Inijin Manuel', which holds the law of the balance of life, is in japan. That is as much as i know. The other two, the 'Hygen Tome' which has the power to control the soul, and the 'Koein Diary' which is a story of the heart. The location of these two are still uncertain." Alice turned back to face him.  
"You understand, don't you"  
Yuri nodded.  
"Good. Set off for japan immediately. The curse would start to take effect within a month. Jeanne has made sure it is delayed"  
"Jeanne?" yuri scratched his head.  
"Yes, she's very busy in here." Alice giggled.  
"Er... yeah"  
"Well, you better go now"  
Yuri nodded and got up and started for the door. "I'll be back"  
"I know. Oh, and yuri"  
yuri stopped in mid-track.  
"Yeah"  
"Watch out for Karin. I fear what she is doing for you is dangerous to her"  
"Karin's a smart and strong woman, she won't just jump into a scene without knowing what she's up against"  
Alice sighed.  
"I hope so too. Just watch out for her. Whatever she is planning may even take her life"  
Yuri studied Alice's expression. She looked dead serious.  
"Fine. But i can't stop her in everything she does"  
Alice smiled.  
"Thank you, Yuri, i knew that you would understand." 


	5. contact

Yuri woke up the next morning, feeling all tired and wired. His hand travelled across the bed. Something was missing. Karin. His eyes flew wide open, immediately he scanned the room. She was not in the room. "Damn!" yuri jumped out of bed and ran down to the kitchen. No, she was not there. Normally he could see her standing there in the morning, smiling and having breakfeast being cooked. Now, no one was there. Only her essence still lingered around the place. He frantically searched the house. The living room, where she would sit by the fireplace and continue trying to sew a sweater she planned for him. She was not there, only the snoring joachim and gepetto, who both smelled strongly of alcohol. The garden, where she would sit and pick flowers like a small girl and give them to him. Only her fragrence hung among the full bloom flowers.  
"where did she go?" He clenched his teeth together in fury.  
"If you're looking for Karin"  
Yuri turned around, only to see Kurando standing at the doorway of the house.  
"...She went 'that' way." Kurando pointed to the cliff edge.  
Yuri nodded and sprinted off towards the direction given.  
Karin sat at the cliff's edge, staring out towards the sunrise. The wind blowing against her face, running through her free hair, carrying her fragrence towards yuri. The early sun rays shinning down upon her fair complextion, bathing her in its morning glory. Her presense itself was... beautiful. No, such a word was not suitable for a form of pure beauty. 'Perfect. She's perfect.' Yuri filled in the empty space where his mind left out.  
Karin seemed to notice Yuri standing there.  
"Why stand there all day? Come and sit with me, please?" She asked, without turning her gaze from the sunrise.  
"Er.. sure." Yuri shook himself out of his stupor, trying his best to look normal as he made his way to sit next to Karin.  
"So, we're going to japan, huh"  
"..yeah, but it looks lik-... wait a mintue, how do you know?" Something inside of yuri remembered what alice said. '"I fear what she is doing for you is dangerous for her." "Whatever she may be planning my even take her life'  
Yuri could not put these two with how she knew but he was sure there was a connection.  
Karin smiled weakly.  
"I have my sources. The first book is in japan, its obvious that we're heading there first"  
'Sources? What did you do, karin?' Yuri winced at a certain thought.  
"Yeah, i guess you're right. Er... mind telling me... WHO are your sources?" Karin stared down, towards the valley below.  
"That is for me to know only. Sorry, yuri, but i don't want you to get involved with my decisions"  
Yuri looked at her for awhile, a hint of sadness, coursing through her eyes while the rest of her face tried to mask it with a weak smile.  
"Sure. I won't meddle with what you choose." Yuri finally said.  
'And i won't let you get yourself into any trouble.' He added to himself.  
'I will protect you, no matter what... even from yourself.'

Yuri tried to stabalize himself, feeling his lunch running up to his mouth. "Hey crazy old man! Can't you fly?" Yuri shouted above the roar of the engines.  
"Why not you come here and try it for yourself!" Roger yelled back. Yuri suddenly felt his lunch increase its pace, causing him to run towards the back where the lavatory was located. "I'll go check on him." Karin volunteered, unbuckling her seatbelt and following yuri. No one else said anything. They were all trying to hold in their lunches too. It was Roger's idea to eat lunch before going but of course no one complained about karin's cooking. In fact, they really enjoyed their lunches and even asked for more rounds. Now they sort of regretted eating too much.  
Karin knocked on the lavatory door, hearing to sounds of yuri bleaching out all of his lunch.  
'I told them not to eat so much, especially the fish.' Karin sighed, knocking on the door again.  
"Yuri? Are you alright"  
"hmm... im fine-" Yuri threw up again.  
Karin grumbled something, before banging on the door again.  
"Yuri! open up"  
"hI molf ju, jIm pine!" His speech and voice deformed by something karin did not want to know.  
"AS IF!" Karin banged harder on the door, and unluckily, the door hinges were weaker then they should be and with one more hit, the door gave way, letting karin tumble head first into the lavatory. She landed into yuri who caught her, wrapping his arms around her and supported her fall.  
"I thought i told you i was fine." he said. It appeared as though he quickly rinsed his mouth to get rid of all of the 'stuff' but karin could have sworn he rinsed his mouth soap too.  
She looked up and into his eyes. They held a warm, yet knowing sadness, feeling which emplified itself into Karin. Within each held the undying flame, the flame she knew from long ago. The flame that held her belief in him, the belief of love. She felt herself more drawn to him than ever, in his strong arms. She felt so close to him that she could feel his warm breath. She dared not to blink and neither did he as they continued to search each other's eyes. They were so close, their lips almost touching. The closer they were, the more nature took its course, making her eyes close upon themselves. She could feel his mouth closing around her's. The hunger fed towards her, the urge, the desire through all of these times that she held. They were to be satisfied now. She wanted him, so much she was willing to sacrifice anything. Their lips first touched lightly and parted almost immediately, but it was enough to send tremours throughout her spine. Yuri's arms gripped tighter, pulling her closer. Their lips connected for the second time, lasting longer than the first. This was a more deeper kiss, making karin feeling weak in her knees and wanting to just relax in his arms. His essence coursed through her, making her... begging her for more. How secured she felt now? How long has she dreamed of this? Her mind refused to answer these, all she wanted now... was him. Her body reacted to his very touch, moving with his, as if they had merged bodies and became one... soul mates. A sudden, new, feeling alerted out of her haziness. She could feel his tongue, invading her mouth, searching. She parted her lips wider, allowing him to find what he was looking for. The taste, of both her own lust and his, excited every nerve within her. It was like drinking pure honey, sweet and welcoming. Her arms feeling the ever increasingly fast, yet steady beat of his heart. Everything she wanted, everything she wished for, being sealed and granted by this one simple act. But was it enough? Karin pushed away from him. Confusion immediately swarmed all over his expression. She knew, from this one act, that her dreams were true. That was more than enough to make her happy. She offered him a smile, placing a finger on his lips.  
"I now know that i have nothing else to fear. I know that i have no regrets in my life anymore. Because of this..." She took away her finger and kissed him again. She parted away from him and turned to go. Back faced him, tears ran down in uncontrollable burst as she headed back to the cockpit. A life without regrets... is a regret upon itself. 


	6. lost

Yuri stood there, in a daze. Her taste still fesh on his lips. He touched his lips just to make sure it was there and what just happened was not a dream. No... this was not a dream. Her presence, the impact she had on him, still lingered around him. He had not anticipated this, no... maybe he did. How many times had she tried to hint to him, how many times had he tried to ignore what was true? When she confessed to him, he knew that there was no turning back. It was true and no secret that he had feelings for her. Feelings he thought he could never experience ever again. True that he still remembered how to love, but... these feelings he had for karin was somehow... stronger, stronger than the love he had for alice. He knew she was special, but how special was she really? To his heart? With this feeling building, raging within him, he could not help but wonder, what is stronger then love? What words could describe such a wonder? Love... love is a meaningless word that can't be used to describe how he felt towards karin. The word 'love' had been overused, misused so much that it is useless... To describe their feelings to one another... Words failed yuri as he tried to collect his thoughts. If there is no word that can describe this, then.  
"Love would have to do." Yuri's eyes dropped down to the sink. It smelled faintly of the puke he just threw up though its remains are most likely in a storage tank someone in this vessel. "Karin..." Yuri lightly touched his lips. Her taste was still there, like she was still here, kissing him. Her fragrence still perfumed the place, like an angel who spread's its beauty and forgiveness to everyone whereever it goes.  
"An angel, huh? How ironic." yuri smiled. A sudden wave of nausea hit him hard, making his heda dizzy and his legs weak.  
"Damn, not again. What do they want now?..." With a thud, he landed on the floor.  
Yuri got up from the floor of the graveyard within his soul. The first person he saw was jeanne who was beaming down on him.  
"You called?" He asked, dusting the dirt off his pants.  
"So? How was it?" She asked, almost too innocently.  
"Huh? How was what"  
"Come one, yuri! You can't hide it! I can see what happened and i know you know what i'm talking about"  
Yuri's face turned bright red. Almost to the colour of jeanne's dress.  
"er... i don't know what you're talking about"  
"Really? You can't lie to me, yuri, i can see what you did"  
"Then why can't you see how i felt, instead of asking me"  
"Hmm... good question. Well, i guess it's because that is not part of your soul, or maybe you're sharing this feeling with your entire body, that means your whole body reacts to this event"  
"Er... yeah, sure. Whatever"  
"Besides that, i have to tell you about the curse"  
Yuri's face turned back to its normal shade of colour.  
"Yeah? Alice told me that you could put it on hold, thanks for that"  
Jeanne smiled.  
"No problem. BUT"  
"Huh? But what"  
"I notice that this curse reacts to some special power, emotions or some sort. Well, to put it straight, you can't use fushions""  
"WHAT"  
Jeanne sighed.  
"Calm down. At least the basic fushions that you hold. Fushions like Amon can help to slow the effects of the curse too"  
"Phew" Yuri wiped away some imaginary sweat. "Don't scare me like that"  
"Sorry, anyway, alice wants to see you"  
Yuri stopped in mid-motion.""  
"A-alice?" yuri gulped ,finally shaking from the initial shock. That did not sound good.  
"Yup, she said she wanted to see you the moment you came in." Jeanne piped.  
Yuri could feel his heart speed up by at least twenty times, sweat dripping all over his face.  
"Are you alright, yuri? You look sick." Jeanne asked, smiling mischievously.  
"I-i'm alright, t-thanks." He stumbled away, heading to where Alice was. Soon, he found himself outside the wooden doors where alice dwelled within his soul. "Is it me? Or is it that the aura around here seem more... dark?" Yuri sensed around the place. A certain omnimous cloud hung low and yuri was having a feeling that he was just about to see... or maybe feel what this dark cloud is first hand. Swallowing hard, Yuri pushed the wooden doors open.

The rattling of the entire ship shook the food inside Kurando as he tried to balance himself and try to breathe. The cockpit door opened as Karin stepped in and strap herself back into her seat. "Roger!" Karin called out.  
"What?" Roger tried to stabalize the ship as he answered her.  
"Can you land in paris? I need to grab something first." Karin's voice was strong and loud, deafening the roar of the engines.  
"Sure! No problem! Hold on!" Roger steered towards the right, and slowly brought the ship into landing in a clearing in a forest just outside the gates of paris.  
"Luckily you asked! We were just passing over. Asked any minute later and we would have passed it by a long shot"  
Karin immediately unbuckled her seatbelt and thanked roger, before running off.  
"I wonder what she wants from here?" Lucia asked, rice cake residue all over her dress.  
"I'll follow her, just to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble." Kurando volunteered.  
"Sure, why not?" Anastasia yawned, gesturing him a waving sign. Kurando sometimes wondered why did his mother had arranged his marriage without him knowing first.  
"Just make sure you're back here in by four." Roger said, checking the on-board clock.  
Kurando nodded and quickly left, hoping he was not too late to follow karin. To his relief, she was not too far away, probably twenty meters at most. He silently checked his katana and followed her quietly. Kurando had already visited paris a couple of times so he was more focused on his mission than sight-seeing. By now, the war had advanced and German forces were already within paris. Many times, the people tried to rebel though in vain. Kurando felt out of place and it did worried him. If a german officer was to stop him and question him, how could he get his way out? Japan allied herself to the alliance, therefore marking him as an enemy of germany. Just hopefully, hopefully, he could slip by unnotice. Karin took a left, then a right, then another righ before a left. Kurando was wondering where she could be going. He had never seen this part of the city and was starting to worry. "Where the hell is Yuri when you need him?" Kurando cursed at his half-witted cousin.  
By the time karin had stopped turning around corners, they had reached a large building, standing by itself in the middle of used to be a market square. The building had rough walls, like it was built within a day. If kurando's fears were correct, then this building was.  
"A german headquaters..." He gasped. Karin stopped to talk with a guard standing by the door. The guard nodded and saluted her. Karin saluted back and walked into the building.  
"What the... how did she manage to get inside?" Kurando wondered. He tried to think about it, then it hit him. Anastasia had told him before. Karin used to be a german officer decorated with the sacred german war cross. From what he had learned, that cross had power and influence by itself and whoever wore it could control a general who doesn't have a cross. These people can make their own stradegies in battle anytime they want in battle. This showed the amount of influence karin held before she took off her uniform. One questioned remained. "Why did she enter that building?" He asked. A strong hand suddenly tapped on his shoulder. Kurando turned around and came face to face with a rather large, bulking man in uniform.  
'Uh-oh. A german officer. I'm in trouble.' Kurando's hand inched towards his blade.  
The officer seemed to study kurando for awhile, adjusting his uniform and taking out a small book. 'Huh?' Kurando wondered what this officer was doing as he saw him flip through pages, apparently looking for something. The officer finally stopped at a page. Studying between kurando and the page, the officer laughed to what appeared to kurando as a grunt.  
"So, you're a foriegner, huh?" He finally asked, voice deep and course.  
"Er... yeah?" Kurando was not too sure on how to answer his questions.  
"hmm... Well, you don't look russian, nor english so i guess, Welcome to Paris." The man offered a hand shake.  
"Huh? er... Sure, thanks." Kurando took the hand but it was a mistake he was going to regret. The officer twisted his wrist, forcing him to bend. With swift movements, he pinned kurando to the ground with his hands to his back.  
"Stupid japanese. You thought i didn't know? Ha! You people are so easy to read, too simple minded!" The officer laughed for awhile more before someone barked out.  
"Sargeant Johiv! Release that man immediately!" Kurando suddenly felt the weight of the man being lifted away from him. 'That voice sounds familiar...' Kurando thought as he pushed himself off the ground. "Explain yourself, sergeant, or it would be twenty days in detention camp for you." the voice sounded faminine. It sounded like.  
"Lieutenant! I caught this enemy of the keiser!" The man stood at full attention.  
"Karin?" Kurando wondered. Her only reply was a nod.Karin no longer wore the loose shirt with the pants that she wore earlier. She was now in full uniform, boots and all. The tighter clothing revealed her slim curves and her other bodily 'assests'. "This man is a friend and visitor of mine. He means no harm and i can vouch for him." She calmy said.  
"But... but karin"  
"YOU WILL ADRESS ME AS LIEUTENANT, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, SERGEANT?" Karin was scary when angry. Kurando could even feel his hair standing on its end and face paling.  
The man must have felt the same, standing at full attention.  
"Yes, Mam'!" He shouted.  
"Good. Report back to the general and inform him i would be taking my leave"  
"But, karin, you've only just arrived and father's been worried and"  
"I will hear no excuses. Did you know what happened back in Munich? Did you open your ears to hear"  
"Karin, i'm sorry, but we couldn't"  
"Yes, you couldn't. Thats all. Tell uncle that i'll be safe and i'll be back within a couple of months. Thats all, Marcus." She saluted and he saluted back.  
"Karin..." the officer opened his arms to her. Karin first looked douptful, but embraced him back.  
"You've grown much since i left, Marcus." "You too, karin. Take care, will you? Everyone worries about you"  
"You know me, nothing can hurt me." Karin smiled warmly.  
Marcus smiled back before heading off. He stopped half-way, looked at Kurando straight into his eyes.  
"Look, i'm sorry about just now, but now this, IF anything happens to her, i'll be holding YOU responsible. I swear to god that IF anything should happen to her"  
His breathe was hot and watery in kurando's face.  
"IF anything happens to her, i'll personally tie you to a gun barrel and blast your little samurai head into smitherins, do i make myself clear"  
Kurando nodded almost immediately in agreement.  
"Good." Marcus smiled and marched off.  
"Sorry about that, kurando, my cousin is a little too protective over me." Karin offered a smile.  
"Er.. is your whole family like that"  
"Hmm? Oh no, just him and my uncle... well, my aunt just fusses a lot." Karin laughed.  
"So, is this what you came here for? A family visit?" Kurando asked as they walked along the streets of paris.  
"Well... its more than that. I can't really tell you, sorry"  
"Its alright, just don't try to hide it to Yuri. He's dumb but he can sense whether you're hiding something from him"  
Karin's smile faded away.  
"... I... i know... I'll tell him when the time's right"  
They passed by a patrol but kurando did not really fear them, having karin by his side. The patrol saluted her as they marched on.  
"So... we have to be back by four, huh? Why not we grab something to eat"  
"Er... no thanks... i think lunch is still occupying my stomach right now." the thought of food brought painful memories of the trip.  
Karin giggled at his discomfort. Her face kept up tightly. For the first time, kurando saw karin look so... beautiful. 'Knock it out! You already have anastasia, whether you like it or not. Besides, she likes Yuri, not you.' Kurando shook himself awake.  
"Well, who told you to eat so much? Didn't i warn everyone not to eat too much"  
"I know... but your cooking is one of the best i've ever tasted! Really"  
"Really? Gee... thanks." A slight blush covered her face.  
"hmm... i guess a small drink won't hurt." Kurando answered her earlier question.  
Karin smiled warmly at him.  
"Thanks"  
Somewhere inside of kurando wondered what made her so beautiful and pure and what exactly attracted her to yuri. 


	7. words

"A-alice! W-wait! I-i can e-explain!" Yuri dodged a flying chair. When he first entered the train compartment, he noticed a few odd things. The secenary outside had stopped moving and the clouds were all dark. Alice stood there, anger flowing freely and rapidly like water out of her. "Yuri.. You have nothing to explain." Alice countered. Her voice hard, strict and deadly.  
"But"  
"SILENCE! I DON"T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE!" Alice picked up another chair and hurled it at him like it was made of paper. Yuri managed to dodge it, but this one was closer than the last.  
"Weren't you the one who told me to be happy?" Yuri asked, hoping that that would solve the problem.  
Alice stood there for a moment, face down and covered by her hair. "Yes... I wanted you to be happy... But"  
"But what"  
"But i don't understand... this anger, this rage"  
Yuri smiled, even some souls could feel emotions.  
"Alice.." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"I-i'm sorry, yuri." Alice sobbed into his shirt.  
"That's alright. That was just jealousy. Everyone feels that now and then"Yuri sighed a relief, the worse was over now. He hoped.

Karin placed her cup down. The warm liquid still traveling down her system. She never liked coffee, so she drank tea instead. She nodded at the man sitting at the table across. His eyes seem to shift between her and his empty plate. He drummed his fingers twice on the table. After about fifteen minutes, the man got up and left. Karin sighed a relief.  
"What's wrong?" Kurando asked, sipping down on his own tea. "Nothing, nothing at all." Karin smiled, drinking more of her tea.  
'Soon... very soon.' Karin stared into her warm tea. '...Too soon. For my soul'  
"This tea... what is it called?" Karin woke up from her thoughts at kurando's question.  
"Er... it's called 'earl-grey"  
"Really? Its really good"  
"You like it? But i suggest that you don't drink too much"  
"Yes, i think i already know that"  
Karin's face redden in embressement.  
"I-i sorry"  
"Hmm? For what"  
"For... oh nevermind"  
Kurando smiled.  
"You're so beautiful"  
Karin coughed and choked on her tea.  
"Excuse me"  
Kurando sighed, sitting back in his seat.  
"I mean, you're everything... beautiful, fun, loving, caring, intelligent. No wonder Yuri likes you. Sigh, i envy him"  
Karin blushed really fiercely at this comment. No one had ever told her that before. And what about Yuri? He likes her? Is that how he really feels? With this thought alone, karin felt her entire body excited, the kind of adrenalin rush feeling but without the excessive energy.  
Kurando studied karin closely as she was lost in her own little world. Her hair flowed freely down. Her face, though red and in some deep happy thought, smooth and fair. One question nagged him, why did she want to come here? Was it for the uniform? Part of him figured it was the uniform but just could not figure out why.

Yuri got off the floor of the lavatory. Something told him that he was out for quite some time. He dusted his pants and waddled out of the toilet, hoping no one noticed his long absence. One thing immediately caught his attention. They had landed. Yuri ran into the cockpit, only to find roger sitting down and flipping through some dirty old magazine.  
"Crazy old man! Why have we landed?" Yuri demanded into roger's ear, seding him flying out of his seat.  
"Don't you have any manners for the old? We landed in paris for karin to grab something. We have until four till we take off again. That leads us to... twenty more minutes. Mind going out and find karin? I fear she's taking too long." Yuri immediately left, not even thanking roger, in search for karin.  
'Yuri... there is something i found out about karin.' Alice's words echoed throughout his head as he ran through the streets.  
"Karin... "  
'She's planning something... for you'  
"Damn it"  
'Her soul'  
"Karin"  
'Is the cost for yours'  
"Karin!"

Karin felt her head feeling dizzy. 'Someone's calling for me...' She could hear her name being called. Someone... familiar. The calls were getting louder, clearer. Her vision was darkening, blurring. Karin got up from her chair, her head feeling light and heavy at the same time.  
"Karin? Are you alright?" Kurando got up, noticing karin swaying a little. The sounds were louder, clearer... someone was crying out for her. Someone sad.  
"Huh? Sounds like someone's calling for you... That sounds like"  
"Yuri-" Thud. "What the? Karin? Hey! Karin!" Kurando turned around to see karin fall to the ground.  
"Karin!" Yuri burst into the cafe, sweat dripping, breathing heavily. His eyes met karin's fallen form on the floor.  
"no... Karin!" He ran over, pushing kurando aside. Kurando could do nothing. What could he do, anyway? All he could do was watch his cousin cry over karin, trying hard to get her to wake.  
"Yuri... lets get out of here, before someone thinks wrongly." Kurando placed his hand on yuri's shoulder. Yes, this was as much as he can do right now. Yuri nodded and carried karin into his arms as the two made their way back to the ship. Luckily, no one noticed them as they made their way out of the town and back into the ship.  
Yuri and Kurando got back onto the ship without much difficulties. They made their way into the ship's only cabin. The cabin was small but servicable. It had a single bed, a table and chair with a small bathroom. Yuri had always wondered where that old man slept inside his house since there wasn't any bed the last time he was there.  
"You stay with her in the cabin. I'll calling the others back." Kurando said, walking out of the cabin and closing the cabin door behind him. Yuri sighed, laying karin onto the bed. "Got to comfort her the best i can." He muttered, noticing her new uniform.  
"Is this why she wanted to stop here?" He inspected her uniform closely, it looked tight, really tight. Sighing, he decided that he had to loosen her clothing. The only problem was how. "Don't be stupid, its only loosening her clothing, its not like you're going to strip her or something." Yuri muttered to himself, then he wished he never thought about it in the first place. Hands trembling, he slowly undid her coat. The very frabic hugged so tightly to her that he felt that he was touching her bare skin more than a simple piece of cloth. Yuri's face immediately exploded into bright shades of red, but it quickly settled down once the coat was off. Yuri placed her coat on a chair and helped her take off her hair band, allowing her red hair to flow freely down. For the first time, yuri saw karin without most restrictions. He saw her for who she was. He gently covered her with a blanket, before busying himself a basin of water a cold towel. He still remembered the way his mother nursed him back to health. He never thought that remembering about the past could help him now. He moved her bangs away, staring at her peaceful, sleeping face. No matter what happens, he had always felt calmed, at peace whenever she was around. It never sickened him to see her beautiful face every single day. It would be ironic, to describe something that you're sick of beautiful. In karin's case, yuri can never be sick of her. Never. She was like his torch in the dark, the only flower growing in his garden. She was his ray of hope, his only hope. He would have never made it here, now without her help. He never blamed her for the curse. Never. He could never blame the woman... of his heart.  
"Karin... What have you done?" Yuri wispered into her ear. Uncontrollable tears falling.  
"... idiot... What have you done..." He knelt there, slowly carressing her cheek. Such beauty... such pureness... he would do anything to protect it.  
"...Yu-...ri"  
Yuri almost jumped out of his own skin. Karin shifted a little.  
"yu-..ri"  
"I'm here. I'm here..." Yuri held her hand, pulling it close his heart. Karin's eyes opened.  
"...i.. heard my name..." She smiled.  
"heh, its a wake up call"  
"I guess it is..." Karin tried to sit up, wincing at the pain.  
"Hey! You just got up, you should take it easy"  
Karin laughed weakly.  
"That's for me to say." "Hm... yeah, i guess it is." The ship gave a sudden jerk, signaling its take off once more.  
"I guess we're on th-" Yuri silenced her with a sudden kiss. Karin first was taken by surpirse, but slowly flowed with him. Yuri broke the kiss but pulled her close to him.  
"I don't want to lose you... Never"  
"Yuri"  
"I don't know what you're trying to do, but please... i want you safe"Yuri moved her bangs away, kissing her forehead.  
"Promise me? Promise that you won't do anything stupid for my sake"  
"... then... will you"  
Yuri smiled.  
"You know i can't promise that"  
"Then i can't either." Karin retorted back, still wrapped in his arms.  
The two stayed silent for a long time. Karin snuggled warmly in his arms. Yuri pressing his nose into her hair.  
"Will... you spend the night with me?" Karin asked in a low half wisper, her face turning a number of shades. Unfortunately, yuri has quite sharp hearing.  
"Hmm... if its alright with you, i guess." He smiled. Karin's face light up both in expression and in colour.  
"You know, we have not said those words yet"  
"What? Oh... what, should i say them now"  
"Don't be such a jerk"  
"Fine, fine... Did i ever tell you how much i love you"  
Karin giggled at his sentence.  
"That sounded all wrong"  
"Well, you should not have asked in the first place. If you could just let it flow, i bet it would be better"  
"Well, i guess so." Karin tilted her head and kissed him lightly.  
"... i love you..." 


	8. confessions

Karin got up, sweat trickling down her entire body. Her body was trembling. She knew, that it was only the beginning.  
"... Nicholai, you bastard..." She swore in a low wisper. Yuri mumbled something about breakfeast, rolling to the other side of the bed. It was amazing that he did not fall off the small bed. Karin smiled, knowing that he was still there, with her. "As long as i'm with him, i'm content"  
She leaned over and kiss him on the cheek, before getting up from the bed. The night was an amaing one, one that she could never forget. Even remembering it now made her blush furiously. She crossed the tiny cabin to her clothes but stopped half-way, notcing the mirror. She stared at herself, turning from side to side, measuring her own waist.  
"I've grown fat." She sighed. No one else thought that, however and even lucia was envying her. The flight was smoother now, it seemed as though roger had placed the ship in what he called "auto-pilot" and yuri had told him many times to just switch that on instead of him trying to fly it. Karin picked a towel from the chair, and quickly stepped into the shower. It was a wild night for both of them but at least they were happy by the end of it, but of course she wondered how did most of her clothing end up all over the place. Above the carboard, under the chair, on the door knob. They seemed to be doing a waltzing strip dance around the room by the looks of it. Karin turned the shower on and let the cooling water flow down on her, washing away most of her sweat and some of yuri's. If there was one person who could detect what they did at night, it would be blanca. Karin could not risk the embressement, but then again, what was there to be ashamed of? She loved him as much as he loved her, which she hoped was more than it seemed. It just seemed so natural. "But does he really? What about alice?" Karin pondered. She thought about the subject for awhile longer, before bursting out frustration, almost breaking the shower head. Instead, her elbow banged agains the shower knob and boiling water came out of the shower, instead of the warm she wanted. "AAHHHH"  
A few moments later, she came out of the shower, almost as red as her hair, wrapped in the towel. Yuri sat up on the bed, smiling at her.  
"Cooking something?" He joked.  
"Ha ha, very funny. It hurts, alright?" "Alright, alright... want me to kiss it away?" He smiled devishly.  
Karin smiled.  
"I just had a shower." She said. Yuri's face almost dropped immediately. Karin knew what he was thinking. Once a pervert, always a pervert.  
"But i guess no one will notice." Karin reassured him, pulling the towel off and throwing it aside, jumping onto the bed.  
"Where were we?" She smiled.  
"Hm... i think here." Yuri leaned forward and kissed her.  
"al-..ways... sta-..rt... fr-...om...be-..gin-...ning..." Karin said between the flurry of kisses. She released a slight moan as yuri travelled down, leaving a trail of light, feathery kisses. Unfortunately, the entire group just could not get some sleep after hearing the noises from last night. Roger had turned on the auto-pilot so that he could listen in on what was happening. As of now, the entire party, execpt for blanca who just could not care less and lucia who was busy stuffing her face with more rice cakes, were pressing their ears closely to the door, trying to make out what was happening. All of their faces were very red except for roger who was literally blowing off steam. Anastasia stepped away, face all red but still determined.  
"I knew that both of them could do it." She said indifferently. Everyone else, however, were not paying any sort of attention. Seeing how no one was paying any attention to her, anastasia planted herself back onto the door.

The rest of the journey was less eventful, having both karin and yuri very exhuasted. Yuri sat up, running his fingers through her hair. The hair running like silk, bending to his very touch. It seemed so peaceful, so much so that he wished it could last forever. But how long was forever? Yuri smiled, cupping her cheek. There was nothing else he could ask for right now. Karin snuggled unconsciously in her sleep even more closely to him. Yuri responded by wrapping his arms around her. His touch seemed to soothe and relax her muscles, while her skin was welcoming for him to touch, smooth and soft.  
"Karin... don't leave me." He wispered into her ear, kissing her cheek.  
The ship gave a sudden jerk, before a speaker suddenly blurted out from some unknown hidden place in the cabin.  
"Everyone buckle up! We're going in for a landing!" Roger's voice boomed.  
Yuri quickly got up and pulled his clothes back on, before waking karin for to do the same.  
"Huh? What's going on?" Karin mumbled out of her sleep.  
"We've reached." Yuri said, before runnning out of the cabin to the cockpit.  
The ship buckled a couple of times, before actually hitting ground land. They had landed just on the outskirts of the Inugami village. The inhabitants were already used to the sight of the flying and crashing ship so none of them actually paid any attention. Kurando was the first to stumble out of the flying menace, coughing and choking on the smoke from the ship.  
"Kurando! Welcome back!" A familiar voice came out, followed by a familiar old hag, hobbling along with a stick.  
"Er.. sure." Kurando thought about it hard but up till now he could still not remember that old hag's name. Sometimes he wondered if she actually came from the village in the first place.  
"You're mother is expecting all of you in the house." The hag explained, hobbling past to collect something like most old hags do in the village. Kurando sighed, how many times must he see his mother each time he comes back? But she may hold the answer to yuri's curse, besides, there were some 'short' issues he wanted to talk about with her. The group hurried along to Saki's house, mainly because someone was very worried that the ship may blow up. The house, itself, had not changed much. One of the few noticable changes was the addition of rooms. Saki had told them on one of their earlier trips back here that since they were going to stop by so often, she might as well build more rooms to accomodate the number of guests. She also hinted something about some "extra family members" in the future, though karin had no idea that it had pointed it at her too. Saki was in her room, as usual, sipping on some green tea as she flipped through some old book. "You wanted to see me, mother?" Kurando asked, not sure whehter she was listening at all as she never tore her eyes away from the book even when they entered the room.  
"Yes... But more importantly, yuri"  
"Yes?" Yuri stepped forward, sensing kurando's nerves popping due to being ignored.  
"You are searching for three books, am i right"  
"Yeah." He was about to ask how she knew but he suddenly remembered that she could see things in the future so she probably knew about this too. Saki stopped reading the book and tossed it over to yuri. Yuri caught it and studied it. The pages were yellow and smelled faintly of cat urine. The cover was worn and was titleless. "What is this"  
"That? That is the inijin manuel. The book that dictates about the balance of life"  
yuri stared in disbelief a the book. The first step had just landed in his lands, literally.  
"Ho-.. how?" He asked.  
"I found it lying somewhere in the attic. I figured that it was of some importance but could not figure out why"  
"... what the"  
Karin stopped him before he could throw a swear word.  
"Thank you, saki! I'm sure Yuri is VERY grateful." She raised an eye at yuri. "Er... yeah, thanks"  
Saki smield warmly and turned back to her son.  
"So, how goes the honeymoon?" Kurando's and anastasia's faces both turned brightly red, almost matching karin's boiling face.  
"Er... well, it was short." Kurando placed it with great difficulty.  
"Hmm.. short, huh? Oh, by the way, i have a mission for you, kurando"  
"Huh? What is it this time"  
"Its the dog shrine again"  
"What? Geez. No more of that. That place reeks of dog poop"  
"Don't put it like that. I know its stinks but it is a shrine dedicated to our protectors." Saki frowned at her son's new-found profanity. In the corner of her eyes, she stared fiercely at yuri, most likely the source.  
"Alright, alright. I'll leave tomorrow"  
"Good, its settled then. Oh, by the way, i'm a little short of rooms as i have some important visitors here. Kurando, you can sleep in the same room as Anastasia as both of you are already married, in my terms." She stared hard at him before he could protest, silencing him of whatever he was about to say.  
"And yuri... you can stay with karin. I know both of you have already been very close so it wouldn't hurt." She glared at yuri with twice the strength then the one she used against kurando as she was pinning the blame for all the profanity on him. Karin's face went way above her hair colour. Unknown to karin, Saki was very worried about her. Saki, of course, would be able to see what is happening. It was just up to karin to find the strength within herself to fight her own fears. 


	9. hikari

"Kurnado..." Anastasia sat up on the bed, the pyjamas that saki supplied hung loosely on her small shoulders.  
"Hmm?" Her fiance was sitting by the table in the room, staring deep in thought at the fire that was flickering away in the fireplace.  
"Would you want to come to bed?" She asked hopefully.  
"Later..." "... alright. Good night"  
"Night." With that,anastasia turned the lights off, secretly crying to herself under the covers of the bed. Kurando, however, was still contemplating on the events that were to occur tomorrow. The dog shrine... What was wrong now?  
"What could it be?" Kurando shook the thought from his head, making his way to the bed. He stopped in his tracks. Soft sobs. 'Anastasia... i-..ive not been a very supporting fiance, have i?' He thought. As much as he opposed the idea of an arranged marriage, he really didn't mind having anastasia as his wife. The more they travelled together, the more he felt attached to her. At first, he was thinking more on the lines of him acting as a gaurdian or some sort, a nanny, watching out for her. When she showed her kimono, the symbol of being kurando's wife, he was overcome by confusion, anger, frustration, shock... but within those emotions, he felt glad. Maybe he did like anastasia after all. He slipped under the covers of the bed, leaning over to his crying fiance, kissing her cheek lightly.  
"Good night."

Yuri sat on the bed, looking around the room. Not much decorations to it but it still held a sense of comfort. The Inijin manuel sat on his lap, still smelling of cat urine. He resisted opening it first, unsure of what he might find. At that moment, karin came in, wearing a thin night gown, also provided by saki. Yuri was so shocked by her appearance, the book fell off his lap and onto the floor, as if giving way for something more precious to sit on his lap. Karin blushed slightly, making her way to the bed.  
"Ka-karin..." Yuri stammered, lost for words. At this point, he could not really think, only look.  
"erm... how do i look?" She asked, turning from side to side. "a-ah... you...er... beauki"  
"Huh?" Karin looked at him with a frown. Beauki? What was that? With a giggle, she realized what he was meaning.  
"Thanks." She smiled, sliding onto the bed.  
"So, what were you doing?" "Huh? Oh, just wondering about the book." Yuri quickly cleared his throat, trying hard to fight the blush that was flooding his face. He was fighting a losing battle. Karin scooted over next to him, leaning on his shoulder.  
"Really? So, what was it about"  
"Er... i was just thinking whether i should read it"  
"Oh? Alright. We have to get up early tomorrow, don't take too long." She kissed him and slid under the covers. Yuri sighed, picking up the book and placing it on the table, turning the lights down. He slid under the covers and wrapped his arms around karin's already asleep form, kissing her shoulder, then her cheek.  
"I will not lose you." He knew that aunt saki knew about karin. He wanted to know. If it concerned karin, he would find out anything, as much as he can.

Karin paced up and down the room. Her impatience was wearing thin. If he did not tell her, she would so slap him silly right here and now. Nicholai, however, sat there, on a chair he conjured, reading a piece of paper where he conjured out of nowhere too. "So, are you going to tell me where the second piece is?" She asked, for the fifth time.  
"Hmm... this is interesting." He said, still studying the paper.  
"Can you pay at least SOME attention"  
Nicholai folded the paper and placed it in his pocket.  
"Don't worry, your soul won't be mine till you've collected all three books. I was just reading something i got from the library"  
This caused a confused look form karin.  
"Library? What library"  
"The library of the dead. Apparently, there is a library for dead souls. I visited there a couple of times, looking for the whereabouts of the books. I also found something about you journey tomorrow"  
this caught her attention.  
"what is it"  
"hmm... since considering that your soul will be mine anyway, i guess it does no harm in telling. The Sapientes Gladio are not the only secret society bent on world destruction"  
"WHAT"  
"Hear me out first, before you go blowing your top"  
"One of our goals, which rasputin just told me when i met him in the library." "Rasputin"  
"Yes. I told you, its a library for the dead. He was having a nice chat with Jovis and Albert. But besides that, one of the Sapientes Gladio's goal, was to surpress this other society. This society call themselves the Scar of light, or in japanese, ' Hikari no kizu'. They were founded by a travelling missionary in japan. They utilize the power of heaven. They were known for their atrocities in mass murders. Jovis and albert knew of this society, and they saw the great potential rasputin had in surpressing this society but rasputin grew out of their control. Still, rasputin also knew about this society and he too knew that as long he was in power, the Scar of light members could do nothing"  
Nicholai stopped to allow Karin to absorb everything.  
"So... this society uses the power of heaven? Oh can we beat them"  
Nicholai looked at her with an amused smile.  
"I knew you would ask that. Its simple. They never had heaven's permission to use that power. They stole the powers from the angels. All you have to do is to find forces whose powers exceed theirs by at least twenty folds, and don't worry, such being exist. Just to protect you, i'll give you this." Nicholai took out a sword with a pointed hilt which was adorned by jewels and strange markings and a large black cloak from a bag that so happened to sit by the chair. Karin unsheathed the sword, looking at its shining blade. "That blade is called 'Kijin'. The blade of souls and the heart. It was forged in the great heavens itself with the fires of the burning hells. The iron was caste from the wills of the dead. A single swing could slice a planet in half, so be careful with it. The cloak was once worn by the gods. It is made from the hair of the gods and they breathed their essence into it. It will protect you no matter what. Oh, and take this too." He passed her a book.  
"You don't need to read it, just press it agains your chest. Go on, i promise it won't hurt." Karin looked douptful but still did as she was told. The book was suddenly engulfed in light and the light transfered itself onto her. With a sudden jerk, like a jolt of electricity passing through her, memories, unknown to her, flooded into her mind. After awhile, the light disappeared. Karin gasped for air, her lungs feeling compressed. The book had disappered.  
"Don't fear. That was a book formed by dead swordsmen who wanted to pass their skills to someone. You just inheirited the wishes and skills of about a hundred swordsmen. I want to give you one last thing before you go." Nicholai stood up from his chair, walked over to karin. He ran his fingers through her bangs, before cupping her cheek. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Karin's lack of air changed, her face full of shock and surprise.  
"I will... see you." Nocholai wispered into her ear, before he and the room disappeared into darkness.

A/N: I just blasted everything in one go. Its really crappy so whatever. Personally, i don't care. After playing the game, i really felt good and happy, EXCEPT! i just could not accept that karin worked sssooo hard and long just to get yuri to notice her, and what happens? Bam, she's ends up in becoming the mother... geez, i really blew up and almost broke my PS2. I just released a huge load of stress by writing these chapters first all at once before posting. Sorry bout that, now i'll cool off before writing again. 


	10. alone

A/N: Hmm, about done cooling off, time to start anew! With some nicely brewed coffee. Note please that i am, in fact, quite a lazy person so i really can't inform everyone who ask me to inform them whenever i update. Sorry, its just the way i am.

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this part, i DO NOT own Shadow hearts nor Shadow hearts: Covenant. They belong to Midway and i applaud them and personally thank them for creating such wonderful and vivid characters for me to terrorize, sorry.

The Dog shrine had not changed much after they left. Kurando was still complaining about how the place smelled bad. Saki replied by giving him a broom and telling him to clean up the dog shrine if it really smelled that bad to him. He has been quiet ever since. They reached the entrance, seeing how it is covered with vines and creeps. Karin kept a hand on Kijin, as if the sword would disappear into thin air. When she awoke, she was surprised to see Kijin and the cloak sitting on the table in the room, as if waiting for her to pick it up like her normal sword. The sword was light and glowed dimly of a distinct shade of green. Yuri had not even noticed the change in the morning. "Well, its go." Kurando said dully, literally dragging his feet into the stink hole. Karin looked at Yuri for some explanation of his cousin's odd behaviour but yuri was busy chewing something before spitting it out on the side. He got slapped by karin for doing that in front of those she claim 'young, innocent minds' who 'easily get influenced by whatever they see'. Yuri pointed out that everyone was already inside and that there were no one to be influenced, earning him another slap for what she mumbled out to be 'jerk'. "Ouch..." Yuri rubbed his sore cheek, walking right behind Karin as they set off, in search for the rest of the group who obviously have gone ahead. After awhile of walking, karin stood there, hand on her hips, pondering on which way they should go.  
"Lost?" Yuri asked, earning a glare but he was grateful that it was not another slap.  
"Should we go left? Or right?" She asked, pointing at the two doors at the opposite ends of the T-junction room they were at. "Hmm... I know!" Yuri took out a coin.  
"What the"  
"We flip a coin, heads right, tails left. How's that?" Karin sighed as she shrugged her shoulders. She sometimes thought she fell in love with a five year old who swore too much. But that was one thing she loved the most about him, a never aging personality. She watched him, as he flipped the coin, every motion, every turn, every muscle movement, she could memorize it all. When they were done with this, she knew that she would never see him again. All she wanted to do was the run to him and hold him till the rest of time. Was that too much to ask? "Look! It's a heads! So we head"  
"Yuri!" Karin just could not help it, leaping into him, tears bursting out from her eyes.  
"Wha-?" Yuri was dumbfounded by her actions. He wanted to see what was wrong, but seeing her cry into his shirt, he decided to let her stay in this position. She needed him, as much he needed her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, holding her, comforting her. There would always be time for questions later. Yuri could feel each beat, each sob she fought back. So much has happened to her, and so much will happen. Karin looked up from his shirt, eyes red and puffy, but yuri did not care, he smiled back at her, pushing away her bangs and wiping away her tears. To him, she was an angel, a godess whose beauty could never die out. Yuri bent lower and kissed her gently, their lips grew deeper into each other as they still held each other in their arms. Yuri felt as thought a flame that was dead within him was reignited. He wanted to stay in this position forever. But he knew... forever was never eternal. His mind pushed that thought out, there was no way he would think of such negative thoughts, he want to enjoy the moment, with karin. He will not spoil such a perfect moment by suddenly thinking of when this will end. No, he will flow with it as it comes. Now was a time to be spent with karin, alone. They broke the kiss but still in each other's arms as the sound of the door to the right opened up. Kurando stood at the door way, arms across his chest, with anastasia behind him, giggling away. Lucia was just staring while Joachim stood there, nodding and smiling. Gepetto just smiled but it was the kind you'de see on the face of some old pervert. Bianca was chewing on something. "We disturbing something?" Kurando asked. Both Yuri and karin smiled in return. "So, shall we go on?" "Sure." Yuri replied, breaking from karin, but still held onto her hand. There was no way he was going to be seperated from her now. Not after that moment. Karin replied by holding his hand tightly, she felt the same as he did though it may be for a different reason. Both Yuri and Karin lingered behind the group, hands entangled in each other. They decided that although they needed to do this, they could always spend some time alone.

A/N: Quite short, whatever. I was wondering whether i should make Karin have fusion, or maybe i was wondering she could summon. I just want to boost her powers. 


	11. strength

A/N: thanks for all the reviews and stuff. One thing, i said to boost her power, not what she has. Possesions can be lost, yeah? heh heh.

Disclaimer: Me no own Shadow Hearts:Covenant, sorry, but its true

The left passage lead on, twisting and turning at everycorner. Kurando had the complete set of wooden blocks, of which he placed in correct sequences in the tablet found in certain rooms. He misplaced one block and they ended up at a dead end, with a fierce dog demon waiting for its next meal. Kurando sighed as he slowly drew out his katana. This was getting old. Yuri had taken out his Chimera claws, and menacingly sharpened it, all it did was to make anastasia cower in the corner, with hands over her ears. Karin slapped him for that. The dog demon, apparently very upset that it was ignored, tried to jump and attack, but was knocked away by Bianca's soul comet. The impact sent it flying towards the wall, where it cracked the solid shrine wall. Kurando sighed once again. While Karin was busy scolding Yuri, he went over to inspect the damage. The crack was huge, starting from the floor, it reached up all the way to the ceiling. There wasn't much he could do about it, except maybe get prepared for some immense scolding by his mother. Anastasia had gotten up from her corner and made her way to where kurando was. The dog demon had dissolved into tiny souls, glowing orbs that flew all around before disappearing. "Kurando, what is it?" She asked, looking at her fiance with those oddly large eyes of hers.  
"Huh? Oh its nothing. I was just wondering how much scolding i am going to get for this damage." He replied, smiling warmly. Anastasia frowned at his comment, but did not question him. Kurando wrapped one hand around her waist, pulling her close. "Sorry about last night." He wispered into her ear, bending down and kissing her cheek. Anastasia giggled and blushed, wrapping both of her arms around him. A sudden glint caught his eye, and so did it catch the attention of the rest of the group. "Huh? What was that?" Gepetto asked, hubbling closer. To kurando, his movements reminded him of that anonymous old hag, hobbling past, telling him everytime that his mother wanted to see him. Strange how the world is all so connected. The group traced the shine of light to the crack in the wall, which cracked to even further, giving way to whatever was beyond the walls. "Er... shall we?" Yuri asked, preparing to take punch out of it. Everyone nodded and cleared away. Yuri drew it hand as far back as he could, before hurling it forward with all of his might. A hole the size of his fist, that was all he managed. Everyone sighed, it was going to take a long time.  
"Here, let me." Joachim stepped forward. Everyone else cleared even further back. Joachim cracked his knuckles, cracked his neck, reared up, charged. He flew way through the wall, the imprint of his figure evident on the wall. The group peered inside. It was a small room, looking almost like the shrine itself, almost. The most obvious difference, is that the walls were black. From floor to ceiling, everywhere was black. Some walls had blood red markings engraved in them. These markings looked very santanic to Karin. A circle, with a pentagram within and a triangle within that pentagram. In the center of the room, sat a small altar. It was the other the group noticed, as it was the only thing shining golden. They quickly deduced that it was what caused them be attracted by the crack. Upon further inspection, it looked just like any ordinary altar, except that it looked like a Christian altar, not a japanese one. In fact, it looked exactly like an anglo-saxon church altar. Kurando knew that this shrine is the oldest one in the country and no westerners have ever found it. The group took some time inspecting it, seeing that there was nothing more interesting in the room. Karin, however, thought differently. While the rest were admiring the altar, she was busy studying the symbols on the wall. She had seen them somewhere before, but where? She racked her brains for the answer. Behind her, Yuri was already taking a knife out to chip some of the gold away. Kurando was trying hard to stop him, telling him that even though it does not look it, it was still a property of the shrine. Karin closed her eyes, trying to trace back. Where did she see this sign? In England? no. In Japan? No. Each time she tried to tie a country related to the altar or the place, in ended up at a dead end. She tried to widen her search, thinking even further back. Florence? no. Maybe Zurich. But they only went to Alice's grave, so no. Cannes? no, but it felt close. Where did they go after Cannes? St. Marguerite. But there weren't any symbols there. Karin stopped. Of course. She knew that symbol. She drew it. Actually, she traced it while in the prison of St. Marguerite. She closed her eyes once more. Where did she get that symbol from? She knew that it was from her past. It hit her, Munich. She remembered it now. She was still around ten. She thought she was going to church, but her father brought her to a larger, darker place. It looked like a church, only, it had its walls black, like this one. This symbol was the key symbol of that church. "Zigfiem... Kriz Fuhr... Schiender" She remembered that was what the priest of that church chanted. The priest chanted it three times, before the church burst into a spectrum of different lights. But what did it have to do with this? Those words that the priest said had made no sense, at all. She did not even know whether it was German, or some other out of this world language. Her hand idlely traced the carvings. Yes, it was no doupt, that this symbol was the same one she saw when young. "Zigfiem Kriz Fuhr Schiender... Krum." The moment the last word escaped her mouth, the room burst out rays of shining light, from all sides. The symbols themselves shone brightly, shooting their beams towards the altar, where everyone immediately jumped back and watched in amazement. The altar radiated the light, but it did not reflect any of the light, instead, it seemed to be absorbing the light. The light slowly faded away, leaving the altar the only thing that radiated any form of light in the small room. No one moved. All were just staring at the glowing altar. Karin was the first to snap out of her starry stare, stepping forward, sword drawn. She did not know what would happen, and decided that if it was alive in some sort of way, it could probably defend itself if she tried to probe it. Karin had seen way too many weird things to tell her that this was the best course of action to take. Before the blade made the contact with the metal, the altar burst into bright rays of light. Karin jumped back, using her free hand to shield her eyes from the blast. When all settled back, she dropped her hand, but what she saw made her jaw drop. They were no longer in the small room. They were somewhere else. They were in the church she was as a small girl. This was where her father had brought her when she was young. She remembered it clearly. The rest of the group were oblivious to the fact that they were now in Munich, Germany. Karin walked forward, trance-like, toward the altar that sat right at the end of the large church. The altar looked exactly like the one in the small room in the dog shrine, but this one was made from silver, pure silver. Karin walked forward, stopped before the altar, and fell to one knee. The rest of the group ran towards her to find out what was wrong, only to be stopped, by something hovering behind the alter. "You" A booming voice echoed throughout the church in German, as though it came from every direction, and up close. Karin looked up in response.  
"Frau-Koenig. You are the one who summoned me, yes?" "Yes, it is i, Karin Koenig who summoned you to this plane." She replied, still trance-like, her eyes were hazy and her head kept swaying. The rest of the group just stared, not at her, but at the figure behind the altar. It was no human, that was for sure. It was huge, for one, with its feet planted to the ground, its head was already scraping the ceiling.  
"What is it that you wish?" It boomed.  
"We wish your strength in banishing those who wish to oppose the rights of men." She replied.  
The voice chuckled, sounding more like an evil dictator's laugh.  
"Is that so? You humans wish to harnass my kind's strength? In order to persue peace within your kind? Why should we give you our strength"  
"As you have already heard, these humans have the power of the mighty heavens. We need your strength to suppress theirs"  
The voice was silent for awhile, the figure still enshrouded in complete darkness.  
"Do you know what you are getting yourself into, Frau-Koenig?" the voice finally asked.  
Karin paused, her eyes returned to her normal shade. She was herself and now she understood the situation completely.  
"Yes." She looked up at the figure. "I know what i am asking, Lord Basarlise, king of drakons."

A/N: So? Watcha all think? Don't worry, they have to work hard for those powers. One by one. Pls review and tell me what u think. 


	12. understanding

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. But ive gotten so busy. Sorry

The rest of the group stood there amazed. Karin knew what it was like. She remembered. That priest, from long ago, called upon Lord Basarlise to aid the coming of a war. Lord Basarlise agreed to help them, on one condition, that a human sacrifice was offered to him. At that young age, Karin did not understand, but somewhere inside of her, shook with fear beyond what she knew. She was lucky, she had thought, the sacrifice was another girl, around her age. Klara was her name. Karin only met her once or twice. She never saw the girl again. When she was in a trance like state, all of her memories washed over her. She knew what happened, what was going on and what was going to happen. Lord Basarlise stood out of the darkness of the church, letting the light from the dim candles show his entire self. He was a giant, non human. He had thick dark red scales, covering his entire body like armour. He had claws in replacement for hands and feet. His pointed face was sharp, fangs overlapping lips. His horns were sharp and straight, protruding to the back of his head, making it look like hair, more than horns. He folded his black wings across his chest, making look like a cape. In a short version, to everyone, he looked like a fabled dragon, besides standing on two legs instead of the myth version of standing on all fours. He had muscles rippling all over his body, almost making joachim green with envy.  
"So, you know who i am, Frau-Koenig." Basarlise mused "Yes, my lord." She replied, unsure whether that was the right course to take. Yuri nuged Joachim, shaking him awake from his greenish shade.  
"Joachim, do you understand what they are saying?" Yuri asked.  
"What makes you think i know"  
"Your name is German, so i thought you'de understand." Yuri pointed out.  
"Really? Well, i guess i could try." Joachim said, shrugging his shoulders. Yuri had a large sweat drop coming down his side. 'Could try? What on Earth?' Karin spoke once again to the Lord of Drakons "If you wish for a sacrifice, i am more than willing to give myself as sacrifice." She said, a slight tremble in her voice. Basarlise studied her for a moment.  
"Hmm... you have a kind and brave spirit, Frau-koenig. I admire your determination but that is unneccesary." "Huh? I do not understand you my lord"  
Basarlise chuckled. "Yes, i remember. Your father, Herr March, brought you here, hoping you would be made sacrifice for the greater good. Good man, your father, but he's got all the wrong ideas. Herr March is dead, am i right"  
Karin flinched at her father's name but nodded.  
"Ha, you are afraid of your own father, but that is understandable. Now, since your group of Human friends have stolen the power of heaven, it is right that a balance should be created. Your friends," Basarlise pointed at Yuri, then at Kurando, who both were now wondering what did they do. "Have differents powers of different gods, am i right?" Karin nodded.  
"So, this must be the imbalance. When your friend obtained the power of the god of wrath, Amon, the imbalance was already seen. These humans, your new enemy, gathered the strength of the high heavens to tip it back into balance, especially when Asmodeus and Astaroth were summoned. But your friend," Basarlise pointed back at Yuri. " Defeated these two other underworld gods, sending the already in balance, out of balance. Before, a sacrificew was needed to completely summon a god, not its power. This battle, unfortunately, is a battle between the powers and influence of the immortal powers, not themselves." Karin nodded, understanding whatever was told. That was simpler than she thought.  
"So, what Lord Basarlise is saying, is that you would grant us this power?" Karin asked cautiously, she was already pushing the red line. "No. What i am proposing, it that you humans are to prove yourselves. I shall send my men across this plane. Find them and you shall be bestoyed with their might. Once done, you will have our strength"  
"Thank you, Lord Basarlise." Karin bowed. "No need for formalities, Frau-Koenig, say, how goes Herr Koenig"  
"He.. died, my lord." Karin fought back the sadness in her voice.  
"I'm sorry to hear that, my apologizes. Being guardians of this planes makes me embarresed that i do not remember who died and who lived"  
"It is okay, Lord Basarlise"  
Basarlise nodded and smiled, something everyone thought he was not capable of.  
"I am happy for you, Frau-Koenig, for you have found happiness in another, that i am proud of you. I forgot to mention, do you know why you seem to know my sacred symbol and be able to call me down without any magic"  
Karin had never thought about it, but now she thought of it.. no, she did not know.  
"That is because when you first arrived, i knew you were special. So i chose you as my chosen god-daughter." Basarlise said, golden eyes stabbing hard, yet held a soft shine. Karin stood there, dumbfounded, that then again, that would explain much.  
"I understand, god-father." She teased.  
"Huh, don't push it, Karin." He shot back. Now it did not seem like a grand summoning, it was more like a old family reunion.  
"Back to business." Basarlise straightened. He turned his attention to Kurando.  
"You, Samurai." He called out in, surprise, Japanese. Kurando stared in disbelief.  
"Step forward." He bellowed. yuri pushed him forward, at least he understood japanese.  
"Er.. yes?" Kurando asked.  
"You command the power of the moon godess, Tsukiyomi, and the Earthern guardian, Jutendouki, am i right"  
"Er.. yes." Kurando was practically lost for words.  
"Hmm... yes, i know. For your group's first destination, go back to japan, find within the immortal mountain, my first son"  
"This is not japan"  
"No, this is Munich, Germany"  
Karin was pulled aside by Yuri, into a corner of the church. With such force which he force her, she literally flew into his chest.  
"yuri..." She started but was cut short when he sealed his lips on hers. Karin was first stunned, but then melted into his strong arms. Every nerve within her set ablaze. How much she wanted to hold him, to be in this position for the rest of her life. Yuri broke the kiss, staring straight into her eyes. "Karin, why didn't you tell me you were married?" He asked.  
Karin was hit hard, in all sorts of ways by this question. How did he find out?  
"How did you"  
"Joachim." He replied, cutting her off.  
"But"  
"No 'buts', karin, now tell me, about your marriage." He looked dead serious. Karin sighed, maybe it was about time someone knew about it.  
"It was an arranged marriage." She said, quietly, looking away. It was harder for her to talk about it.  
"I was to marry a duke's son from Berlin. His name was Jacob Koenig. With our two noble family merged, the Kaiser would give us back our royal title. Give our family back our honour." Karin stopped, fighting the tears that were forming. Yuri still looked determined, but he had a sense of anger growing within her.  
"What happened to him?" He asked.  
"We were married after a month of planning. I was only sixteen then. The Kaiser did not give us back our title. We felt betrayed. Jacob... he... he went to confront the kaiser..." She said sadly. The tears were already rolling down her cheek.  
"And he never came back"  
"No..." She sobbed, could not help the pain it hurt her inside. Karin expected a hug from him, or a kiss to help her calm down, to tell her that he was there for her and that it was going to be alright, like last time. But he did nothing.  
"Did you love him?" He asked softly, anger evident in his tone.  
"... at first no"  
"'At first'? So what happened after?" His voice raised. Karin flinched at his tone. "I... i loved him... " She said in a bare wisper. "But i"  
"Hmph, figures." He snorted, cutting her short, walking away, leaving karin slumped on the floor against the wall, crying to herself in the shadows.

A/N: Sorry for the lameness in plot, but you'll see. I think now is the time to let all the lame parts of the story come out. As an apology for being so lame, i'll enlighten you guys, who are still reading this story faithfully (thank you so much!), with another chapt. 


	13. meeting

A/N: As promised.

The group stepped out of the church and into a dark ally of the great Munich of Southern Germany. Karin had fought back the tears and put on a happy smile when they stepped out. Yuri was sulking at the back of the group. No one suspected anything about the two of them, as they were all caught by the breathtaking view. The bustling streets, the many different sights and shops. There was so much to see, to smell, to taste. No one would be interested in a half japanese half russian guy trying to ignore a very sad and distressed german girl. Karin had tried sometimes to talk to Yuri, but everytime he just ignored her, or he would say that he had nothing more to talk to her about. Karin told the others to meet her by the hotel which they found by four. They would get some rest before setting off again. Kurando took Anastasia to see some stuffed toys shop, Lucia headed to the cake shop with Gepetto in tow as he was the one who carried the group's money. This money was suppose to allow them to travel and sleep in hotels and such. Joachim went to see a wrestling match, and maybe try out one match. Yuri and Blanca have suddenly disappeared, leaving Karin alone. No matter, she had always felt alone. 'Its just a feeling i'm very close to.' She argued to herself as she strolled down the streets. People were looking her directions but quickly shifted their gaze when she looked back. The uniform. That was what they were afraid of. She had the Iron cross first and second class when she was only eighteen. She definetly wielded some skills. But with these strengths, she had always felt alienated. When she was put in charge of her squad, most men only listened to her orders due to her rank. No one treated her as a human. A tool. Only Sergeant Herich and his brother had treated her like a human being, honoured her rights as a woman. She really liked him, as a friend. When she was ordered to attack Domremy, she was kind of glad he did not follow. At least he did not die, that was for sure. But where was he now? Tales of the gruesome war flowed around, leaving Karin in doupt whether her best friend was still alive. His brother, however, was assigned to her unit during the Domremy incident. He protected her from the demon, and how did she repay him? By getting him killed. The loneliness was unbearable, but she had learnt to cope with it. Never having any friends since young, having to take care of her poor grandmother. She never had any friends. Only family. But that was what kept her going. For so many years, she lived to honour her family. Her parents were dead, her grandmother was dead. Who else could she turn to? She can't find Sergeant Herich as she was sure he was still in the army but somewhere far away. Marcus and his family were nice to her, but what lies underneath that facade? She knew, from within her, that Marcus and his family only showed that they cared, mainly because Karin is a direct royal blood. She has no one else to turn to for comfort, but herself. She once thought that with Yuri, she could find happiness once more. She was wrong, foolish enough to believe that Yuri could actually really love her. No, he still loved Alice. There was no place in his heart for her. No place. She suddenly snapped back to reality as someone bumped into her. A young man, in uniform, with a sort of large mustache. To her, he looked barely twenty. The young man slowly got up from the floor, rubbing his head. He turned to glare at her, but stop when he saw her uniform. Karin sighed, it was always the same. The uniform gave fear. The young man saluted with great vigure. This caught Karin's interest. She saluted back and the young man relaxed, sort of. "Where are you from?" She asked. The young man flinched, before answering.  
"I'm from the sixteenth Bavarian Reserve Infantry Regiment." His voice was strict and firm. Just like most recruits. But Karin sensed something in him, he was... special.  
"Are you busy right now?" She asked "Excuse me"  
"I asked, if you were busy right now?" The young man fiddled with his fingers, thinking. Finally, he shook his head.  
"Alright, how about having a drink with me?" She offered. The young man looked dumbfounded, but willingly agreed. The two made their way to the cafe around the corner. From behind, a certain russian left the scene with a certain wolf, thinking that he had seen enough and needed some time alone.  
The Cafe was not very crowded and most people cleared away when Karin stepped in. She was used to it. She gestured the young man to follow her and she took a table in the corner of the cafe, a place she normally sat. The young man nervously sat opposite her, looking like he could faint any moment. A gruff man walked by and nodded at Karin. She nodded back. "The usual"  
"Yes please"  
"Alright, its been so long since we had you come in. Sorry about Rose, she was a sweet woman"  
"Thats alright, Kriez, its history now"  
Kriez nodded and looked at the young man.  
"You want anything?" He asked.  
"Er... tea, plase." Kriez nodded and walked off. The two sat in silence as the cafe was slowly drained of its customers. It had been a long time she last stepped in here. The smell brought back memories, both good and bad. "You..er.. are from around here?" The young man asked, breaking the silence. Karin nodded.  
"But..er... i don't see you around this region. Which regiment are you in charge of, if you don't mind me asking." the last sentence was fast, a little too fast. "No, i don't mind, please, feel free to speak. I was posted to the second Bavarian forward infantry. We went out to france." She stopped. She could not go on any longer. If she did, he may think her as crazy. Who had ever heard about Fushions, Crest Magic, old hags who don't have a name, some deranged woman who claims to be three thousand years old. Somethings were better left unknown to others.  
"Really? How is the weather there"  
"Wet." She replied, smiling. The young man laughed at her joke. Somewhere in his voice, she could tell, a genuine laughter.  
"So, what do you do?" She asked, interested in why a uniformed soldier would be running in the streets.  
"Oh.. i'm a .. runner." He replied, face turning a little red.  
"A messenger? Thats not so bad. " She knew what he was thinking.  
"I know. But its just so"  
"Frustrating"  
"Yes! Frustrating! I can't see any action! I can't do this, i can't do that. I... I just want to do something good." Karin was now very intrigued by this young man. His passion was like a fire, burning fiercely and strong, so evident in his voice.  
"You're not from around here, are you?" She asked.  
"No. I'm from Austria"  
"And you came to Germany... for"  
"Oh, i had dreams to be an artist, but i failed in school, so i was not accepted into the school of fine arts in Vienna. I then moved here, Munich. I think i like it here"  
"Well, i'm glad you like it." She replied, smiling.  
"Thanks." Kriez returned and placed the tea down for the young man, and placed the coffee down for Karin. Nodding, he left them to their conversation. Their conversation escalated to talks on politics. Karin, herself, knew much on politics but never really bothered. This young man, however, was fully fascinated with the topic. He started to talk on world issues, on how that Germany was capable of being the best country in economics. Karin did think that his dreams and talks were too far-fetched, but it were people like him who made the world what it is today. The young man seemed to be so intrigued by politics, that he seemed to talk about it like it was his hobby. He kept telling Karin about how their society was overrun by people who did not respect others, who'd steal their freedom and work. Karin did not listen to any of this. She was more interested in this young man himself. He seemed to be so confident in what he believes in, something Karin wished for her own. "So, i've not gotten your name yet." She said, as they left the Cafe.  
"My name? Oh... my name isn't important." The young man quickly hid his blush. Karin giggled at his reaction but nudged him on.  
"Come on, i need to know at least the name of the person who kept me company for four hours." She asked.  
"Er... its Private Adolf." He replied quietly.  
"Private? Well, we'll see about that. So, what's your full name? Not rank." "Oh, i'm Hitler, Adolf Hitler." The young man smiled.

A/N: Heh heh, gotcha. I did some research on Hitler so i found quite a few things very interesting and related to the game, as in Munich. If you want to know something about before, "Herr" means mister while "Frau" means Mrs. "Fraulein" is Ms. I got these from a quite interesting book, "Fatherland" by Robert Harris, i think. 


End file.
